Don't Trust Her
by thezscary
Summary: Spencer meets Cece Drake for the first time and falls in love. But what happens when 'A' warns Spencer not to trust her Will Spencer listen or will she risk her life.
1. Cece drake

Spencer's pov

I went to the local coffee shop to get a cup of coffee, but when the door opened a cup of coffee spilled all over my blouse.

''I'm sorry''

''oh it's okay'' I looked up to see who spilled the coffee, the voice belonged to a beautiful blond with sparkling blue eyes,

''I'm Spencer Hastings''

''Cece drake'' she offered her hand and I shook it,

''let me help you'' she tried to wipe it off with her hand,

''cece it's fine''

''are you sure''

''yeah maybe we'll meet again''

''maybe'' she walked away smiling back at me, she's so…

''don't trust her''

''what'' I turned around but no one was there,

Why can't I not trust cece. It's not like she's A

Right?


	2. Cece's little secret

Spencer's pov

''you don't even know this chick, how can you trust her'' Aria said

''I didn't say I trusted her. I just said she could help us find out who a is''

''what if she's A spencer, you never know who you can trust'' Hanna said

''just stop it both of you, she's too sweet to be A''

''you're in love with her aren't you''

''no I mean she's pretty, but not my type''

''yeah right'' Aria chuckled

''I have Toby, besides I'm not Gay''

''who said you were''

''um... You both did''

''we'll leave'' Hanna said as her and Aria left.

What am I thinking?

Can I trust Cece?

Or should I listen to my friends and A?

Knock,knock

A note slipped under the door, I went to pick it up, it said the following

From A

To Spencer Hastings

Subject Cece Drake.

I opened it up and it said,

If you don't trust me, than look at this .com.

I looked it up and I saw pictures of random things,

But one picture was tagged A, I clicked it and I couldn't believe what I saw,

''OH SHIT'' I thought.


	3. Cece and Toby

Spencer's pov

I couldn't believe my eyes, a picture of Cece and Toby cuddling together on a bed, then the next one shocked me the most, Toby was shirtless and Cece was next to him,

''Damn she has a hot body'' I whistled

''who'' Toby said

''oh no one'' I said while shutting my computer shut

''I brought you a gift'' he handed me a mix tape

''what is this''

''it has all of your favorite songs on it''

''thanks'' I hugged him, he tried to kiss me, but I pulled away,

''what did I do'' he sounded worried

''tell me the truth, you dated other girls before me right''

''yeah why''

''in order, can you tell me all of their names''

''okay, Jenna, Emily, Cece, and you''

''Cece drake''

''yeah how did you know''

''I met her today''

''you have nothing to worry about''

''it's not that, a note slipped under my door saying I shouldn't trust Cece and it gave me a website, I found this on it'' I showed him the photo

''why are you trusting A''

''how did you know about A''

''don't change the subject'' he started to yell

''Toby why are you freaking out''

''because you don't trust me, me and Cece are over, she's my past and you're my future''

''I'm sorry Toby, I got it from…

''A, i know all about that''

''what do you mean''

''I mean if you can't trust me, but you can trust some random person then maybe we shouldn't be together, I have better things to do goodbye Spencer'' Toby left and slammed the door

''what happened'' Melissa said coming down the steps

I ran into her arms not saying anything about the fight, but one thing was in my head,

How did Toby know about A?


	4. Just a dream

Note- what your about to read is all just a dream and not real except the ending.

Spencer's pov

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school, I went down stairs

To go to school, Hanna picked me up because Melissa had to use my car,

''hey Han''

''hey Spence''

''did Toby call you''

''who's Toby''

''Han stop joking''

''I'm not joking Spence''

''Toby Cavanaugh''

''sorry Spence''

What is going on with Han?

''we're here'' she said

When me and Hanna walked into the school, I went to my locker to get my book when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and pulled in for a long kiss,

''I missed you so much'' I whispered

''Spencer what is your problem''

''huh…Alison'' I let go and opened my eyes

''yeah it's me, who did you think it was''

''uh no one''

''oh I get it you thought it was wren''

''wren, were not even together and how are you still here''

''number one, you and wren are together and two of course I'm still here''

''but I thought…

''hey guys'' Emily said walking towards us

''hey my love'' Alison kissed Emily

''what's that taste in your mouth'' Emily said

''oh for some reason, Spencer kissed me''

''what'' Emily looked towards me

''I thought she was someone else''

''oh okay, who, wren''

''no Toby Cavanaugh''

''who'' they both said

''my boyfriend''

''oh your cheating on wren'' Jenna said

''oh shut up, Marshall'' Emily said

''what. The'' I said touching Jenna's face

''what are you doing'' she said

''where are your glasses and where is Toby''

''number one it's too cold outside to be wearing glasses and two who is Toby''

''your stepbrother, my boyfriend''

''I don't have a step-brother''

''yes you do''

''Spence you really need to calm down'' Hanna said

''where is Toby''

''there is no one named Toby'' everyone yelled.

''yes there is fuck off bitches'' Spencer said

''Spencer, Spencer, SPENCER WAKE THE FUCK UP'' Aria said

''what happened''

''we got another message from A, come on''

''okay'' I said getting out of bed and following Aria.


	5. Who is A part 1

Spencer's pov

''what did A send'' I said coming downstairs with aria

''a package'' Hanna said

''well open it''

''okay'' Hanna opened the package and found a hoodie and a note, the note said: Spencer, if you want to know more about Cece drake, then put on this hoodie and meet me at 13-01 12st,

Sincerely,

A.

''A wants to see you in person'' Emily said to me

''yeah I guess, but that would mean I'll finally find out who A is, but why does A want me to know and only me''

''maybe A can trust you not to tell anyone''

''maybe'' I said taking the hoodie to my room and getting changed.

20 minutes later

I came down stairs to see everyone staring at me,

''so how do I look''

''creepy''

''A-ish''

''hot''

The comments went around the room, as I thought about why A wanted me to me him or her.

''well I guess I'll be going''

''bye Spencer''

I said all my goodbyes, as I headed outside and hopped in my car.

It took 30 minutes to get to A's lair, but when I finally got there the door was opened, I walked in and then I saw…..


	6. Who is A part 2

Spencer's pov

I walked in and then I saw…

''Cece, are you okay'' I went over and untied her

''I'm fine''

''what the hell happened''

''aww Spencer didn't your parents ever tell you that cursing is wrong'',

I looked up from Cece's face to see someone in a hoodie, I couldn't tell who because they were wearing a mask.

''yes they did, but that's not the point, why is Cece tied up, why did you want to meet me here, why do I have to wear this hoodie, and why did you trust me to meet you and not any of my friends'' I said breathing deeply

''calm down, I'll answer your questions as soon as you answer mine''

''no fucking way, answer my questions or I won't answer yours'' I said, kinda scared that I screamed at the person who can ruin my life, but 'A' flinched like he or she was scared of me, which made me think, the one person who scares all of us the most is scared of me, damn.

''fine, I'll answer your questions, number 1-she came over here saying that she wants to know why this guy came up to her and questioned her about me, so I had to keep her mouth shut, number 2- here because it's one of my favorite places to be, number 3- if you just waltzed in here without the hoodie than anyone you knew could have followed you in, and number 4- your one of my favorites, what I mean is that you're the only one who I can stand''

''why can't you trust any of my friends''

''oh my fucking god Spence, more questions, fine I can't trust Hanna because she's a blabber mouth, I can't trust Emily because she's too questionable just like you, and last but not least I can't trust aria because she's horrible under pressure''

''okay thanks''

''you can trust me you know that right, I only did this because I ….

''because you what'' I said trying to figure out what 'A' was trying to say,

''because I love you Spencer Hastings''

I couldn't believe what I was hearing 'A' was in love with me,

''I know your kinda freaked out'' 'A' walked closer to me, I smacked 'A' right in the face causing a little black chord to come out of their ear.

''oww what the hell''

''TOBY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE'' I yelled

''I'm 'A', Spencer I know your freaked out'' he said taking off the mask

''OF COURSE I AM, MY BOYFRIEND IS FUCKING 'A' ''

''I CAN EXPLAIN''

''DON'T BOTHER, I'm leaving'' I said as I walked out, but before I did that I slapped Toby one last time before walking away from that asshole.


	7. The last message

Hey guys sorry for the long break I had school. Spencer's pov

''Spencer, your back what happened'' aria asked me

''Nothing really, Cece was tied up, 'A' likes me better than any of you, I scared 'A', oh and did I mention, 'A' IS MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND'' I yelled

''spender conk doer''

''WHAT''

''Hanna meant to say, Spencer calm down and tell us what happened''

''Okay, I walked into the place 'A' told me to meet him and I saw Cece and tried to untie her when I heard his's voice saying it's bad for me to curse, I looked up from Cece and saw him wearing a hoodie, but at that time he was also wearing a mask, I asked him a couple questions, before that he said he wasn't, but I scared him into telling me, one of them was that he trusted me over you guys because Hanna's a blabber mouth, aria's horrible under pressure, and Emily's too questionable, and then he told me he loves me, as he came closer I smacked him and a black chord came out of his ear, when he said aww what the hell, I yelled at him and asked him what was he doing here and he said he knew I was freaked out, then I smacked him and called him a asshole then left''

All of my friends were staring at me like they didn't know what I was talking about.

''so where's Cece'' Emily asked

''oh shit I forgot about her''

''is she still at Toby's lair''

''yeah and she's still tied up''

''what are you going to do'' Aria asked me

''I'll figure it out tomorrow'' I said yawning

''should we leave'' Aria said ''no I want all of you to stay with me in case Toby comes here'' I said

''okay we'll stay'' Aria said as we went to my room, so I could go to sleep, when we walked up we heard music coming from my room we walked closely, opened the door, and saw….


	8. Creppy dolls

Cece's pov

I can't believe that Spencer left me here still tied up and with a killer, she must have been so hurt to find out that her boyfriend is a killer, but she had no right to call him a asshole and slap him, he is my ex boyfriend and I do care for him even thought the reason I broke up with him is because he cheated on me with a woman named Veronica Hastings, had a baby with her, and ran over me with a car just so he could get me out of the way, everyone might think he's a jerk because of all of this, but I still care for him no matter what.

''Toby, are you okay'' I said looking at the boy on the floor

'' why do you care''

''because even thought you broke my heart I still care for you''

''I got a woman 15 years older than me pregnant and ran over you with a car''

''I know, but I want to help you no matter who you fuck or run over''

''let me help you out'' Toby said giggling, he got up and walked towards me and untied me,

''do me a favor, could you go visit Spencer and tell her I'm sorry''

''sure anything for you'' I kissed him on the cheek and left.

Meanwhile at Spencer's house/in her bedroom

Spencer's pov

''oh my god, Spencer what are those'' Hanna asked me

''there dolls, dummy''

''hey calm down, why are they in your room'' Emily said

''who knows'' I said walking closer into the room

''Spencer fucking Hastings, get your ass back here'' Aria called me

I went near the dolls and kicked one in the face, and noticed that sparks started to come out of the doll

''what the hell'' I said looking back at the girls who had blank expressions on their faces

''maybe their fake'' a medium/low voice said, I turned around to see Cece standing right in front of me holding batteries in her hands, then I looked at the floor to see that the doll's backsides were open,

''Cece, how did you get free''

''Toby let me go, he said he's sorry for everything he did to you''

''well sucks for him because I already moved on to someone else''

''really who''

''oh no one special'' I said

''do you know a veronica Hastings''

''yeah she's my mom why'' I said confused on how she knew my mom

''oh shit, do you have a sister named melissa''

''yeah why'' I said breathing in and out

''well Toby got veronica pregnant and they had a baby, but he never told me that Melissa had a sister''

''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY'' I said yelling at her

''um.. I said that Toby got your mom pregnant''

''THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I GOT THE POINT''

''stop screaming'' Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Cece said to me

''sorry I can't help it guys'' I said giggling.


	9. Cut me off

Spencer's pov

The sunlight hit my bedroom wall and floor, I woke up feeling happy and nauseas, happy because yesterday it seemed like me and Cece hit it off and nauseas because I had a funny taste in my mouth, I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom to throw up when I tripped over something, I looked down to see aria laying down on the floor

Why was she here?

Who else is here?

I answered my second question by looking around the room and seeing Emily on the other side of my bed, Hanna on the chair, and Cece on my bed

Why are they here?

I thought about that question for a while until I dashed into the bathroom and situated over the toilet to throw up,

I felt someone's hand running up and down my back, I tried to pick my head up to see who it was, but the hand was getting tighter and tighter,

''GET OFF ME PLEASE'' I yelled

''Spencer calm down'' Aria said

''oh aria, it's you'' I said while picking my head up and turning around

''why are you throwing up''

''I woke up feeling nauseas''

''why''

''I don't know why or why all of you are here''

''we stayed over remember'' aria said, but why was she giving me a smirk?

''uh… no I don't remember anything except for the creepy dolls and how Cece sav…

Aria grunted, before getting up and went over to my bed where Cece is laying,

''she really is beautiful isn't she''

''yeah why do you say that'' I said hoping that she isn't into Cece too because then it would be hard to compete with her

''I'm just stating the obvious'' she turned around to look at me, ''your into her aren't you''

''yeah of course''

''why''

That one word silenced the room, I had to think about why I was into her, she was smart, pretty, and an amazing girl, but she did ruin my relationship with Toby, I looked over at aria and almost freaked out because she was carrying Cece in her arms

''what the hell are you doing''

''I'm going to take her home''

''no way aria''

''why not''

''because I want to''

''why do you want to, don't you trust me''

''of course I do''

''then bitch, move out of my way''

''hey what are you being so harsh''

''just move Spencer''

''no say it nicely''

''Spencer move out the way NOW'' she said bitterly

What had got into aria?

''what's wrong with you''

''just move''

''okay fine'' I moved out the way and let her go, but followed her until I heard yelling and hid behind the nearest wall

''what are you doing here''

''getting what belongs to me''

What are aria and my mom talking about?

What belonged to aria?

''it's not here''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HERE''

''I DON'T FUCKING HAVE IT''

''fine, but I warned you, bitch'' the door slammed.


	10. Not like her

Spencer's pov

I carefully walked back to my room and tried to think about everything that has happened and every thing that has been said

What belonged to aria?

Why did my mom have it [or not]?

How does aria know where Cece lives?

Or does she?

Aria has been behaving really weird lately, what if she's trying to kidnap Cece, of course because none of us had ever been to Cece's house, what if she knew Cece before any of this shit happened and what if their dat….

''Spencer what the hell is wrong with you''

I turned around to see my mom standing in the door way,

''what do you mean what the hell is wrong with me, what the hell is going on between you and aria''

''what are you talking about''

''I heard your conversation with her, what belongs to her''

''that's none of your business''

''if it involves my mom and my best friend then it does''

''just tell her to stay away from this house''

''why mom, what belongs to…

''SHUT UP WITH THAT SHIT, ALRIGHT, NOTHING BELONGS TO HER SO JUST DROP IT''

''what's going on''

I turned around to see Hanna stretching in my chair

''nothing Han, it's just my mom being a bitch''

SLAP

I fell to the ground with my hand covering my left cheek, I looked at her, and then I saw Hanna tapping Emily on the shoulder

'' Em, wake up you do not want to miss this''

'' happened''

''I woke up to see that Spencer and her mom were fighting, I told Spencer what happened and she called her mom a bitch and got slapped, see'' Hanna said, pointing at me

''where's aria''

''THAT BITCH CAN'T COME NEAR MY HOUSE GOT THAT, ALL OF YOU''

''damn, what happened''

''I'll tell you later''

''where's Cece''

''you mean that dead girl aria was holding''

''WHAT'' we all said

''yeah, when me and aria were talking, she was holding this blond girl in her hands and looked like she was dead because I couldn't hear her breathing''

''mom what was the last thing aria said''

''in her exact words''

''yes in her exact words''

''fine, but I warned you, bitch''

''huh''

''that's the last thing aria said to me''

''how did she warn you'' Emily said

''two weeks ago, she told me that she was expecting this artifact to come in the mail, but said it would come here since she didn't want her parents to get suspicious, then about a week later, it came and I opened it, it was some sort of black chord, I almost dropped it when she came in, she threw me against the wall and told me what the hell I was doing, I told her what she needed the black chord for, she said it was for a friend, some guy, anyways she told me if I told you any of this that she would kill Cece and then drown you to death''

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, aria said she would kill Cece and drown me to death, but that doesn't sound like aria

Why did she order a black chord?

Who did she order it for?

There's only one person I know who had a black chord and that was toby

Why did aria have to do all this to my mom?

Did she find out about toby and veronica having a baby and wanted to protect me?

Why would she want to protect me, if she was trying to kill me?

Unless she really wants to kill…..


	11. the accident

Spencer's pov

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how to tell Emily that aria wants to kill her, I mean I know how it sounds, but think about it, the only ones who know about the baby would have to be anyone who Toby dated because he would've told Cece and then when he dated other people, he told his girlfriends about his past story and aria was probably one of them and she wanted revenge on whoever was the mom, so she tried to kill Emily, but failed and decided to be her friend just to get close to her, then she went after Cece since Emily started to date Maya but, that would mean that they knew each other before any of this happened

Did they know each other?

Why didn't Toby tell me about him and aria?

Why didn't aria?

I headed outside to my car and drove to Emily's house to tell her about aria, I knocked on her door and when it opened it was Maya.

''Spencer, what are you doing here'' she said

''I'm here to talk to Emily''

''you too''

''wait, what do you mean too''

''Aria is also here, she's talking to Emily now''

Oh no Aria is here to kill Emily when her girlfriend is in the same house, that's sick even for aria,

''I'll come back later'' I said running away to my car

''wait why''

I didn't answer her and got in my car

Meanwhile

Emily's pov

When I heard Maya call from downstairs that Aria was here, I told her to let here in, I was wondering what she wanted to talk to me about, after the fight Spencer and her mom had had about Aria and Veronica told all of us some story about aria being on the a team, I at first didn't believe it, but when she said everything about aria wanting to kill Spencer, it did make sense because this whole week she's been a bitch to Spencer for no reason.

''hey Emily''

I turned around to see Aria standing in the doorway,

''hey, what do you want to talk about''

''who said I was here to talk'' she said getting closer

''then why are you here'' I backed away and was against a wall

''I want to give you a gift, something that you will always remember'' she said in a seductive voice

Was aria hitting on me?

Or trying to kill me softly?

''what's the gift''

''close your eyes''

I did as I was told and held out my hands, when she gave it to me, it felt soft and leather-ish, I opened my eyes to see a black hoodie,

''what's this''

''it's a hoodie, I want you to join the a team''

''WHAT NO WAY''

''Shut up and think about it''

''I DON'T want it, here take it''

''no you should..

''I said take it you bitch''

Once I said that I felt a sharp object enter my body, when I looked down I saw a knife inside me and blood coming out,

''Aria what are you doing''

''keep this are little secret and everything will be fine''

She took the object out of me, then left, I fell on my bed feeling weird, but thought

Should I tell Spencer about this accident?


	12. i hate that i love everything about you

Spencer's pov

''open the door Cece''

Here I was standing in front of Cece's house, her mom said she was home and said that a girl with long black hair dropped her off yesterday

Why did aria not keep her?

The door opened to reveal a tall, lean, blond with piercing grayish green eyes and a robe on,

''who the fuck are you''

''I'm Spencer, the one who called you this morning''

''oh your Spencer, come in''

When I walked into the drake residence, it was so beautiful and I saw photos of Cece, her mom, and her dad [I noticed her mom looked like Pink, and her dad looked like David Guetta]

''so why are you here'' said

''I'm here to talk to Cece''

''she's up in her room''

''thanks''

I walked up to Cece's room and knocked the door

''come in''

''hey Cece'' I said walking further into the room

''hey Spencer''

''what's that''

''a karaoke machine''

''why don't you sing me something''

'' a whole song''

''no just as many lyrics as you like''

''okay here goes''

Cece:

''every time we lie awake''

''after every hit we take''

''every feeling that I get''

''but I haven't missed you yet''

''every roommate gets awake''

''by every silent scream we make''

''all the feelings that I get''

''but I still don't miss you yet''

''only when I stop to think abut it''

Spencer:

''I hate everything about you''

''why do I love you''

''I hate everything about you''

''why do I love you''

''WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M TRYING TO CONCERTRATE ON MY CROSS WORD PUZZLE''

Me and Cece fell on her bed laughing and catching our breaths,

''your good'' I said and looked at her

''well your better'' she turned to me

''Cece, can I kiss you''

''of course Spencer''

One thing led to the next and I was kissing her, I was kissing Cece drake,

'' I should get going''

''okay''

I got up from the bed and went back downstairs

''so you and Cece are together now huh''

I cringed when I heard the sultry voice of mrs. Drake,

''how did you know''

''I heard you say that you loved her''

''no that was a line in the song we were singing''

''whatever, but I should warn you that you have to fight for her''

''what why''

''she's with aria''

My face fell.


	13. The secert of glue

Hanna's pov

''are you sure that you don't want to tell Spencer about this'' I said to Emily

''yes I'm sure because if I do, she will probably call the police and you know our history with the police, they won't believe anything we say''

''true, but what are we going to do, we can't just let aria get away with this''

''we could go tell Mrs. Hastings''

''she could use that against aria and tell the police''

''what about aria's mom''

''oh yeah that's good, how would you feel if two of your child's friends came and told you your child was a killer''

''shocked and worried''

''exactly which is why we can't tell anyone, but we have to handle it ourselves''

''how are we going to do that''

''well go talk to aria and try to get her out of this''

''that's a great idea ladies, but you both won't be able to go anywhere''

Me and Emily both turned around to see aria in the doorway with… glue,

''aria, how's glue going to keep us in here''

''watch this''

Aria splattered glue all over the side of my door, then closed it shut, we both thought that this was stupid, but when we tried to open the door, it was jammed shut tight,

''DAMMIT'' I said

''calm down, all we have to do is wait until Spencer gets here and then she'll get us out''

''Spencer doesn't even know were in here''

''now she does'' Emily said as she pulled out her phone,

''hello''

''hello Spencer, it's me Emily, me and Hanna are trapped in her room because of aria and we need you to come here and free us''

''of course''

''thanks Spencer''

''anytime, bye''

''bye'' Emily said then hung up,

''all we do is wait''


	14. what the fake

Spencer's pov

''well I guess I should be leaving then Mrs. Drake'' I said walking to the door, but she was blocking my way,

''excuse me, Mrs. Drake, but if you could just move please''

''you can't leave''

''why not''

''because….

She was all over me, by that I mean her hands were trailing all over my body, she pulled me closer,

''Mrs. Drake what are you doing''

''you can't leave me''

''why not''

''because''

''because what''

The next thing I knew she was kissing me, I tried to pull away, but she was holding on to me too tightly,

''what… Is… Going… On... Why... are… you… doing… this'' I said in between kisses, I thought she was going to bite my whole lip off, she finally let me go when I turned around to leave, I felt a hand grab my wrist

''Mrs. Drake I have to leave''

I turned around to see aria holding a wig,

''I am Mrs. Drake''

''what the fuck is going on here''

''I tricked you into coming over''

''I thought you were leaving Hanna's place''

''I sent Mona to do it''

''what, she's not even involved''

''yeah, but I paid her to do it since she needed revenge on Hanna''

''why did she need revenge on….

''what is going on''

Me and aria turned around to see Cece standing by the stairs looking both confused and…happy

''aria, what are you doing here''

Cece ran up to aria and hugged her

''I'm here visiting you''

''what is going on'' I said looking between the two

''oh Spencer I forgot to tell you, me and aria used to date''

My whole world just exploded

''wow this is really surprising''

''well aria guess what me and Spencer are dating now''

''oh really''

Dear god no way.


	15. akt aria killed toby

Toby's pov

I had to go and talk to Spencer, I just can't let our relationship be ruined just because I am on the a team, inside me I truly do love her, I remember the first time we had sex, after that she was sad because I said I had to leave town, I felt so guilty about the reason why I had to leave, but I didn't care and ruined our love

I went to her house to talk to her, I knocked on the door and there was Mrs. Hastings standing there

''hi veronica'' I said frustrated that it could've been anyone else but no it had to be her

''Toby, if you're here to see Spencer than you can't because she's not home right now''

''well where is she''

''she's at Cece's house''

Perfect

Just fucking perfect

''okay thanks anyway, bye'' I said walking away angrily

I ran all the way to Cece's house for 3 reasons

One, running helps me relax

Two, I didn't have a car

And three, I have to keep this 12 pack in shape

When I finally reached Cece's house I was surprised to see aria there

''Cece, let me in''

The next thing I knew, aria came out with a grin taking my hand and walking me even further away from Spencer than I was at her house

Perfect

Just fucking perfect

''what are you doing''

''we need to have a talk''

''but I need to talk with Spencer''

''too bad, sexy boy''

I smiled at her choice of words, but then my smile faded after I realized she just called me sexy and only Spencer can call me that,

''let's go to my house'' she said shoving me into her car

''why, what is going on'' I said again frustrated

''we need to talk''

Thirty minutes later of my frustration and her calling me all these dirty names, we finally made it to her house

''let's go up to my room''

Perfect

Just fucking perfect

''alright fine''

We walked up to her room and I couldn't help but to stare at her, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find aria attractive

''here we are''

I walked inside her room, but turned around to look at here as she had a knife in her hand

'' what the hell''

''shut up pretty boy''

Next thing I knew

STAB.


	16. real proof

Emily's pov

Where could Spencer be, Hanna looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown,

''WHERE THE FUCK IS SPENCER'' Hanna yelled

''calm down, Hanna, I'll call her again'' I reached for my phone to find three new texts from Spencer, they said

Spencer.h-guys I just found out that it wasn't aria who trapped you guys it was Mona

Spencer.h-why did Mona need revenge on Hanna ask her

Spencer.h- aria and cece dated and now I'm more scared of how aria will react

I shut my phone and looked at Hanna,

''she said that it was Mona who locked us in here not aria''

''what why''

''she said you should know the reason''

''well I don't know, what else did she say''

''she said that cece and aria used to date''

''what is that why aria's been a bitch to Spencer all this time''

''yeah I guess''

''well what are we going to….

My phone buzzed, I looked down and it said one message from aria

Aria.m-looks like Toby is dead, one down three more to go

I looked up at Hanna with a horrified face,

''em what's wrong''

''aria killed Toby''

''what how did you know''

''she just texted me saying that''

''Toby's dead''

Me and Hanna turned around to see a crying Spencer in the doorway,

''ah Spencer don't cry we will report this to the police''

''Hanna we can't do that we need proof that she killed him''

''we have proof right here'' she pointed to my phone

''this is not valid proof, they could just think we wrote this''

''what about when aria almost killed you''

Spencer looked up at me with a scared look on her face,

''what did Hanna say''

I pulled up my shirt to reveal a mark right above my abs,

''it's true, aria did stabbed me''

''when did this happen'' she touched the scar and I had to hide back a giggle it tickled and I have to admit I've always had a thing for Spencer,

''when she visited me''

''oh right, when Maya was there''

''how did you know about Maya''

''I came to visit you , to ask you something about Toby''

''guys what are we going to do with this whole a.k.t thing''

''huh'' me and Spencer said at the same time

''a.k.t aria killed Toby ''

''well we have to tell someone''

''who''

Darren wilden.


	17. Darren Wilden

Hanna's pov

We went to the police station to talk to Darren about this whole aria thing, at first we all thought we can't since we knew he wouldn't believe us. But then Spencer thought we should do it because she truly did love Toby even thought he was on the a team,

We knocked on the door to see a freshly dressed looking Darren wilden at the door and I had to admit even thought he was a dick he was a sexy dick,

''hello ladies, what can I do you for'' he winked at me especially, I knew he had a thing for me,

''nothing much we just need to talk to you about a murder'' Emily said

''who's murder''

''Toby Cavanaugh''

''what he's dead''

''yeah we found his body at aria's house''

We all looked at Spencer like she was crazy , we NEVER found the body we just got a TEXT from aria saying that Toby is dead,

''oh really then I would like to see the body''

''well what if she hid it somewhere''

''uh'' wilden sighed, '' bodies always leave a trail of this kind of dust called coulees it's easy to spot it, and when you said aria you mean your aria'' he pointed at us,

''yeah she's on the a team'' I said

''what''

''you remember when Mona was revealed to be the one who sent those messages''

''yeah I do''

''She titled herself as ''a'' and now we know she wasn't the only one who was on that team aria and Toby are both on the a team''

''if they were working together then why did aria kill him'' Darren said while walking to his car

''we don't know the reason she just sent us a text saying she killed him''

''Hanna get in, Spencer go find aria and Emily inform everyone parents excluding aria's''

Why did he want me to come with him?

Why not tell aria's parents?

''alright bye Hanna'' Emily said

''bye Spencer bye Emily''

I got in to Darren's car and he drove me to aria's house,

'' so what do you think of my new haircut''

''you look hot'' I blurted out

''uh thanks'' he leaned over and I could smell his mint chocolate gum on his breath along with his strawberry lotion and his blueberry hairspray,

He's like a box a smells!

Except good smells.


	18. it's all over part 1

Emily's pov

I decided to tell my parents first because they were really on my case since the Halloween train, they already know something is going on because they put a gps in my phone so they could know where I am and who I'm with, when I arrived at my house Spencer and Hanna's parents were already there,

''what's everyone doing here''

''we think something is wrong with aria, so I invited everybody's parents here except aria's because they are out of town'' Pam said

''what do you think is wrong with aria''

''we think she's out to get you guys, veronica told us about her incident with aria and what aria has said to her, where are the other girls''

Should I tell them?

''we got a text from aria saying that she killed Toby, so we told Darren wilden about it and he and Hanna are going to aria's house while Spencer is trying to find aria''

Everybody's face looked so stunned about what I had told them

I hope I did the right thing

Meanwhile

Spencer's pov

First I searched the coffee shop, that's one of aria's favorite places, and then I checked her boyfriend, Ezra's house, lastly I checked the one place where I last saw her

Cece's house

''Cece open up the door''

The door opened

''hey Spencer, what are you doing here again''

''have you seen aria''

''not really why''

''I really need to talk to her''

''oh well sorry Spencer''

''it's alright

''want to come in and see my mom''

''okay sure''

I walked in her house and saw a tall blond leaning in the door way she didn't look nothing like what aria disguised herself as instead she looked more like a older version of Ashley Benson,

''hello Spencer it's nice to meet you''

''it's nice to meet you too''

''wait what are you two talking about you already met each other''

''cece can I talk to you''

''sure''

Me and cece went into the kitchen so we could talk, I told her all about what aria did, but nothing else,

''are you serious''

''yeah I'm serious''

''THAT BITCH, I WANNA KILL HER'' Cece yelled, I grabbed on the her shoulders before she could run out the door,

''what is going on in here''

''I'll explain it to you guys on the way''

''where are we going''

''to the police station''.


	19. it's all over part 2

Darren's pov

We all met up in the police station with the exception of cece and her mom, I didn't have time to tell Spencer why they are here we had to find aria and quick before she starts to kill other people,

''okay here's the plan, Spencer you stay here with cece and her mom while me, Hanna, and Emily will track down aria'' Darren said

''what if we see aria'' cece said

''call me'' he told Spencer

''alright''

Me, Emily, and Hanna went to track down aria, we first checked the coffee shop where the girls hang out,

''excuse me sir have you seen this girl''

I showed him a picture of aria, but he said he hadn't seen her

We next checked the grill another place where the girls hang out, again I did the same thing, she said she did see aria talking to a tall blond, we thanked her and got in the car,

''okay, so we know that aria was here, but who could the tall blond be'' I told the girls,

''Meredith'' they both said

''isn't that the lady who aria's dad hooked up with''

''yes'' Hanna said

''why would aria be with her''

''who knows, maybe their working together''

''okay so where should we go''

''aria's house'' Emily said

''alright''

Meanwhile

Mrs. Drake's pov

Why is my daughter crying?

Why did she think I met Spencer before?

Who is aria?

''okay I have something to say'' I said

They both stared at me

''what the hell is going on''

''aria is trying to kill me and my friends''

''why is my daughter involved''

''they used to date''

''wait... You meant aria''

''yes aria''

''okay so where is she now''

''no one knows, Darren and my friends are looking for her''

''well it's probably not aria's fault''

''what do you mean''

''well this other woman was always with aria''

''what other woman''

''I think her name was Maria''

''wait what''

''no wait it's Meredith''

''MEREDITH''

''yes why are you yelling''

''I've got to call Darren''

Spencer took out her phone and called Darren

''hello''

''Darren it's me Spencer''

''hey what is it''

''cece's mom told me that Meredith might be involved''

''yeah we know the lady from the grill told us that she saw aria and Meredith talking''

''okay so you guys are looking for her''

''yes were at aria's house now''

''okay bye Darren''

''bye Spencer''

She hung up the phone and looked at us,

''there looking for her now''

Meanwhile

''alright here we are'' I said walking toward the front door

''the key is up here'' Hanna grabbed the key from a plant

She opened the door and I ran inside looking around,

''we should go upstairs'' I said

We went upstairs to aria's room, then I saw a broken mirror with a piece missing on top of the dresser,

''oh no guys look'' I told them

They both came to me and tears fell from their eyes

Why are they crying?

''what's wrong''

''there's blood on that''

''OH SHIT'' I dropped the glass thinking it was my blood when I didn't see any scratches on my hand

''aria probably killed Meredith''

''now we have to find the body''

We went down to the basement since that's where dead bodies are usually, when we reached the bottom of the stairs, we did see a body, but not the body we were expecting,

There it was aria's body lying there,

What the hell is going on?

''I'll tell you what's going on''

We all turned around to see Meredith standing on the top of the stairs,

''I stabbed aria'' she said coolly

''what why'' Hanna said

''because she was in the way of me getting my revenge''

''what revenge''

''on Alison for blackmailing me''

We all had to blink at what she said,

How did she know Alison?

Why would Alison blackmail her?

''so I got my revenge by blackmailing aria by telling her mom that her boyfriend had a kid with other woman, aria begged me not to, so I told her to do all those things''

''why did you tell her to kill Toby''

We all turned around to see Spencer standing in the doorway,

''where's cece and her mom''

''I took them home, now Meredith tell me why you told aria to kill Toby''

''I knew aria would never hurt a friend, so I told her to kill Toby, I was shocked that she actually did, she told me that was the last thing she was doing''

''when did she tell you this''

''at the grill, when she left I devised a plan on making aria so sick that she won't be able to do anything, I put pills in her drinks to make her sleepy, I couldn't find what I was looking for, so I talked to her I knew she had a weapon, so before we talked I body searched her to see that she was gonna stab me, she tricked me and ran away until I found her and stabbed her in the shoulder''

''your crazy'' Emily said

''but I got away with it'' once she said that, Meredith was already back up the stairs running away, I ran up the stairs chasing her telling the girls to wait down there in case aria woke up, I finally caught to Meredith and pushed her to the floor, I handcuffed her and took her into my car, I locked it and turned around to find the girls holding aria in their hands, I put her in my car, but far away from Meredith, I took Meredith to the police station and told someone else to handle it, then I took them all to the hospital, aria was in a bed in no time,

''well'' the doctor said, '' she will be alright but has to take some pills for her to get some sleep''

''that's how this all happened''

''no these will work trust me''

The end.


End file.
